


A Dislike of Quidditch

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lazysundaydrabs, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Pansy hates Quidditch matches.





	A Dislike of Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [lazysundaydrabs](https://lazysundaydrabs.livejournal.com/). Challenge 2: Quidditch.

Pansy fiddled with the fringe at the end of her scarf, braiding the silver and green strands of yarn together, as she waited for the Quidditch game to start. Unlike most of her fellow students, Pansy detested sports, and only went to the games to support Draco or to make fun of other houses. Her fingers touched the silver crown-shaped badge still pinned to her scarf and she smiled. Last year’s games had been fun — _That’s why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King._  Draco had even managed to provoke Harry and his weasel beaters to attack him so that Professor Umbridge had kicked them off the team.   
  
Yes, fifth year had been enjoyable.   
  
But this year was starting out so  _boringly._  Draco was always preoccupied and continually brushing her off, blatantly ignoring every move she made on him. He didn’t even do his prefect duties anymore, leaving her to do double the work to make sure that Professor Snape didn’t notice. Pansy wouldn’t have minded — well, not much — if only Draco would pay her  _some_  attention.  _And I bloody deserve it, for putting up with those whining first and second years without complaining. We certainly weren’t that bad at their age._  
  
She might have understood if it was some other girl occupying his mind — if his eye had wandered to Daphne, or even Tracey — because then Pansy could put them in their place.  _If they so much as cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at Draco, I’d ruin their reputations, until no respectable pure-blood male would want to touch them._  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the teams finally walked onto the pitch, Slytherin resplendent in emerald green, and Gryffindor an eyesore in blood red.  _Hopefully some of their players will be bleeding by the end of the match; that would be the only thing that will make this worth watching._  Because as much as she hoped otherwise, Pansy was sure that Gryffindor would win. While she loved Draco and thought he could do no wrong, even she had to admit that his Seeker abilities left something to be desired.   
  
Searching for Draco among the clump of players, Pansy’s eyes picked out the bulky forms of Crabbe and Goyle, then Urquhart’s Captain’s badge, and then the bulging eyes of Harper.  _Harper?_  Where was Draco? Her eyes scanned the Slytherin players once more, looking for her boyfriend’s distinctive blond hair and pointed chin, but he wasn’t there.  
  
Pansy’s fingers tangled in the fringe of her scarf as she realized Draco wasn’t on the field. Ripping the scarf off, she stood and stormed out of the stands, her rage rising as quickly as a Firebolt’s acceleration.  _He didn’t bother to tell me he wouldn’t be playing, and he knows how much I hate sitting through these stupid games._  
  
_He’s going to pay for this._    
  
No one pissed Pansy Parkinson off and got away with it.   
  
Not even Draco Malfoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
